The Brotherhood Battle
by bang.bang.your.dead
Summary: A Quest to kill Master Kilethor, a blood thirsty demon, and aquire a very large shard of the shikon jewlel. Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru combine their power and work together as brothers, with Kagome of course. But, can Sesshoumaru be trusted? Please reveiw.
1. Chapter 1

**The Brotherhood Battle**

**Chapter One **

Off in the distance all you could hear was the crashing of buildings falling to the ground and the screams of people fleeing the town.

I looked over at Inuyasha who was picking up his sword in the cold night. "I'll be back in a couple minutes "he said with a slight smirk on his face.

I smiled at him and said "are you sure you will be okay without me there to protect you?" I don't think he liked my joke because he hurriedly jumped into the thick patch of forest without a reply.

An hour passed and I was getting a bit worried. I decided I should go to the town and check if everything was okay. I grabbed my bow along with my bundle of arrows.

When I arrived in the town what I saw horrified me. There I saw Inuyasha kneeling on the ground with his sword propped up supporting him. Around him were many dead bodies of humans and various breeds of demon.

His kimono had many rips and he was obviously wounded because I could see the blood running from his chest. The cuts looked deep and Inuyasha looked very weak. Beads of sweat rolled down his face and he was out of breath.

He was surrounded by four dragon-like demons. They were very tall and muscular, acidic saliva dripped from their long razor-like fangs. Slowly what looked to be the leader stepped up and kicked Inuyasha over.

As Inuyasha slammed against the cold ground he made eye contact with me. I was lunging myself from the thick forest when he nodded "no".

Inuyasha looked pathetic as the leader placed his foot on his neck. Immediately I picked up my bow and aimed at this demon. It took me only a split second to line up the shot and when I was just letting go I saw a shard of the shikon jewel embedded into one of the other demons' forearm.

My arrow flew swiftly through the air and struck the head of the demon who was strangling Inuyasha with his foot.

Time seemed to slow as the blood of the demon sprayed across the holder of the shikon jewels' face. He turned and looked in my direction but seemed to miss my location. He looked down at Inuyasha who was coughing up blood. "Finish him Kila" shouted the furious demon. He turned to the other demon and said "come on lets get the fuck outta here!" Then they ran off and disappeared into the north side of the forest.

I quickly aimed for the heart of the demon who was about to kill Inuyasha as he readied his axe. The arrow struck his chest and he fell to the ground as he held the wound. Blood poured from his body as he lay lifeless on the cold dirt.

I ran up to Inuyasha, who was quite weak. I helped him up and brought him back to camp to bandage the wounds. "So did ya see the demon that was shouting out orders, I think he was the leader" said Inuyasha in a weak but steady voice.

"Ya he had a very large shard of the shikon jewel embedded into his forearm" I said.

"We gotta get it, we needa find out more about him and quick" said Inuyasha.

"Well we could go see is lady Kaede knows anything about him, but you need to rest. Those cuts are deep" I said in an unenthusiastic tone.

"I'll be fine, come on lets go" said Inuyasha as he picked up his sword.

The wind was blowing hard as we walked along the silent and scary road. Inuyasha tripped over a stick sending him onto his knees. He had dropped his sword and when he looked up he saw Sesshoumaru picking it up.

"Hello brother….." he said with a smirk on his face.

_Wondering if I should keep updating? Please review it is highly appreciated. : )_

_Amanda_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chappie Two**

"What the hell do you want Sesshoumaru?" Inuyasha said as he slowly got up. Sesshoumaru tossed Inuyasha's sword to him.

"I saw that little fiasco back there, you looked as though you could use some help brother."

"Why would I want your help Sesshoumaru?"

"Well I was just thinking you know, that demon back there. He has a very large shard of the jewel. He goes by the name of Master Kilethor, and trust me he is a very strong enemy Inuyasha" said Sesshoumaru as he cautiously walked up to Inuyasha. Sesshoumaru leaned close to Inuyasha and continued speaking "he resides in those mountains" he said as he pointed north at the tallest mountain range known in all the land, the Filegon Mountains. "Fighting him will prove to be hard by yourself Inuyasha, let alone getting up those mountains!"

"I won't be alone, I'll have Kagome!" Inuyasha exclaimed as he pointed in my direction. Sesshoumaru leaned even closer to Inuyasha and whispered "You know as well as I do that she is only a human and she will not prove to be that much help. Just let me help you, you can trust me now."

"Okay" said Inuyasha with a confused look on his face.

Inuyasha looked at me and waved me over. "Kagome, he is gonna help us kill that demon with the shard, who goes by the name of Master Kilethor." I nodded my head "yes". Inuyasha turned to Sesshoumaru and said "We were heading to see Lady Kaede to ask some questions, but it seems you have enough info about this Kilethor fella."

"We should still talk to her Inuyasha, she might know something that I do not" said Sesshoumaru as he kicked around some loose dirt.

"Well come on let's get going" I said.

By the time we reached the village where Lady Kaede resides it was day time. As we walked through the town many people stared at us and called their children to their sides for fear of the demons, Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru.

We walked into the doorway of Kaede's hut. She made eye contact with me and invited us all in. we told her the story and she told us the same things that Sesshoumaru has told us earlier. She also added that if we were to battle him we would need to acquire the Poison Resist Kimonos. She said if we didn't have those we wouldn't last two minutes against Master Kilethor's acidic/poisonous saliva. She then offered us housing and food for the night, adding that we had no rush to attack because we had to acquire the kimonos and because we needed to surprise attack Master Kilethor.

We spoke for a long time about how to get the kimonos. Kaede said that we need to kill the Shigote gang to acquire them. "They live in the Brush Forest in a hideout that is hard to find, they steal and kill like no other gang. That is how they got the kimonos in the first place" said Lady kaede as she got up to bring us dinner. After we ate we got some well earned rest.

"Kagome wake up!" was what I awoke to the next morning "We gotta head to the Brush Forest and get those kimonos" Inuyasha yelled into my face. I got up and picked up my bow and arrows. We said goodbye to Kaede and thanked her for the help.

We were walking along the road to Brush Forest when Inuyasha yelled "I think I hear something." He ran ahead and then there was complete silence. Then after a few minutes we heard a loud crash followed by "Awwwwwwwwwwwww Fuck!" We ran up the trail to see Inuyasha on the ground. There was a grunting noise and it turned out that Inuyasha hadn't tripped over another stick, but a giant tail to a demon.

Inuyasha got up and there was a loud growl as the huge demon got out from the bushes where it had been napping. Inuyasha stood face to face with a twenty foot tall reptilian beast, with teeth like swords.

Sesshoumaru stepped forward to take care of the job. Inuyasha turned to him and said "this one's mine." Inuyasha jumped into the air and drew the Tessaiga, the demon hit him with his long front leg and sent him slamming into the ground with great force.

Sesshoumaru stepped up to the plate. He looked the demon straight in the eyes and drew the Tenseiga.

**M'kay i know it was a boring chappie, but please please reveiw and tell me if my story sucks penis or not.**

**Amanda**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chappie Three**

Sesshoumaru was just about to launch his attack when out of nowhere saw Inuyasha fly through the air and yell "IRON REAVER SOUL STEALER!" All you could see were shreds of flesh fly through the air as Inuyasha executed this move. The enemy was annihilated. "Piece of cake!" said Inuyasha as he walked up to Sesshoumaru. "Come here Kagome."

"You okay?" I said "looked like you hit the ground pretty hard."

"I'm fine Kagome!"

Then they heard some rustling come from the bushes. Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru readied their swords. Then out jumped a little fox looking demon. "AAAAAHHH DON'T KILL ME!" yelled the odd little demon as he jumped behind a little pile of rocks.

"Who the heck are ya?" asked Inuyasha as he knelt down to investigate.

"My name is Shippou. I'm a kitsune or if you don't know what that is, fox demon!"

"Oh and what are you doing out here?" asked Inuyasha.

"Well I uhhhhh have kinda been taking food from your packs" he squeaked as he ducked further behind the rocks.

"Well since you took it you have to repay us, how are you gonna do that? Huh? Huh?" questioned Inuyasha. I jumped in and called out "He can come with us to get that shard!"

"Kagome we don't even know him!" shouted Sesshoumaru angrily.

"Oh I'm not gonna cheat you and I could help you along the way! I know kitsune youjutsu and kitsune-bi, that's fox magic and fox fire" said little Shippou.

Inuyasha sat and stared at Shippou for a moment. Then he spoke "I dunno………."

Sesshoumaru then said "I say we let him come, he could prove useful. Plus we need all the help we can get."

"Okay Shippou your in. If you fuck up your gone." exclaimed Inuyasha. They all continued walking until sunset where they made camp. They had a dinner of rice and bread then they went to sleep.

The next morning when they woke up they heard much commotion up ahead.

"What the fuck is that noise?" hollered Inuyasha as he arose from his deep sleep.

"Sounds like somebody is in trouble!" I yelled as picked up my bow and ran off towards the noise with Shippou at my side.

"What's going on?" asked Sesshoumaru.

"I dunno, come on!" yelled Inuyasha, and they chased after Shippou and I.

When we arrived to where the noise was coming from we were all stunned. There was dead bodies sprawled across the town and there was those dragon- like demons. There had to be over fifty of them and only two people defending the remains of the town.

One was a girl holding a very large boomerang. She had what looked to be a huge cat beside her. The other defender was a man who looked like a monk or something. He had a large robe on and his hand had a string of beads wrapped around it.

We were looking at them fight in awe. The girl would throw her boomerang and wipe out a few demons at a time. Her cat would maul its enemies with its very sharp claws. The monk though, he just stood there behind the girl. We kept watching when all of a sudden a large group of demons spotted us.

"LOOK OUT!" shouted the monk. He ran up and jumped in front of us. He faced the crowd of demons and shouted "WIND TUNNEL!" Suddenly he removed the string of beads and a hole in his hand appeared that sucked up all of those demons. He then put the beads back on his wrist and went back to the girl's side.

The girl finished off the last of the demons and then the monk, the cat and her walked up to us.

"Hello, who are you?" said the girl.

Inuyasha stepped forward " I am Inuyasha. My companions are Sesshoumaru, Kagome and Shippou" he said as he pointed to each one. "So, who are you two?"

The girl smiled and replied "I am Sango" then pointing at the monk she said " and this is Miroku."

"Hey" added Miroku.

Then Sango spoke again "we were defending this town, but all of the people fled. Those demons were tough!"

"We are after the leader of those demons, Master Kilethor. He has a large shard of the shikon jewel." Said Inuyasha.

"If you want, we would be happy to help you. Those demons killed my brother and I seek revenge. Here we can talk in here" Sango said as she led us to a small building. We all walked in and sat down. We began to tell them all of the info we knew and then we decided to rest in that building. Before I dozed off I thought about how we were doing so good. Then I turned on my side. "This is gonna work out, we are strong and will get that large shard" I whispered into the cool air.

**Please Reveiw...And tell me how my story is going. I really want to hear feedback. Thank You it is highly appreciated.**

**Amanda**


End file.
